Cara Black and the Philosopher's Stone
by KatShannon
Summary: Cara Black is not your ordinary witch and neither are her friends, specially now that it is time for them to go to their first year at Hogwarts where they will make new friends and enemies. This is the journey of a girl that as a member of the Black Family and daughter of Voldemort, struggles to find herself and her place in the world while living through many adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first Harry Potter fic and I am super nervous but I hope you all like it!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on writing a Cara Black story for all the Harry Potter books!

I should end saying that I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my originals character Cara, Elliot, Lance, Reena and Sabina.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

My name is Cara Black and this is my story.

In the Black family there were four children, Sirius, Regulus, Eudora and Lenora.

Sirius Black was the black sheep, being the one that end it up on Gryffindor; was always getting into trouble in his school days and didn't have much contact with his brother that he considered a spoiled stupid brat; he had more contact with Lenora that end it up in Ravenclaw but even so, not that much of a contact since he enjoyed getting into trouble and messing around unlike Lenora that liked studying and kept to herself; he was very close to his sister Eudora until they went to Hogwarts, but as years went by their relationship became nonexistent, not that Eudora had a problem with Sirius, he was the one that had a problem because he didn't like the fact that she was in Slytherin and the crowd she hanged out with. After Sirius left Hogwarts he kept distance from his family, never spoke to his brother Regulus again, exchanged some letters with Lenora along the years but nothing much, and kept his distance from his sister Eudora that became a Death Eater like his brother Regulus.

Regulus Black was to his mother everything that his brother was not. He was a Slytherin, the Quidditch Team Captain, had good grades and didn't get into trouble and seemed to be on the path to become a Death Eater, something that he became years later. He had contact with Lenora and they were really close, they always confided in each other and it was like that until he died. He saw Eudora the most since they were both Death Eaters and they were always there for each other although not as close as he was with Lenora. But I know something no one else knows, something that was written in one of Lenora's diaries, that he, although still believed that purebloods were superiors, was having his doubts regarding the Dark Lord methods. I don't believe he actually did anything about it since he died soon after, no one knows how or why but it seems like the Dark Lord didn't kill him, which makes me believe that although he was starting to have some doubts he stayed on the Dark Lord's side and end it up being killed somewhere by one of the Dark Lord's enemies.

Lenora Black was Eudora fraternal twin sister. Lenora was three minutes older; and they were the middle children, being one year younger than Sirius and one older than Regulus. Lenora had a brown hair and blue eyes, white skin, and looked a lot like Sirius; while Eudora had a long black hair with loose curls and silver eyes, white creamy skin and a smile said to melt even the coldest heart. Lenora and Eudora had always been very close and that didn't change as the years passed. Lenora had the same believes as her family but was not attracted to the Dark Arts and preferred to simply live her life, instead of trying to start a revolution as a Death Eater serving the Dark Lord. She met the love of her life sometime after she graduated from Hogwarts… she was working for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the division 'International Confederation of Wizards' and end it up meeting Roderick Holmes, an American pureblood, and sometime later they became engaged. She died giving birth to her son Elliot Holmes, six months after getting married.

Eudora Black was born with a fatal and incurable disease called Exitiabilis Anima, no one really knew when she would die, it could be when she was 2, or 8, or 15, or 40, or even 80 years old. Every wizard or witch born with this would die at some point of the disease; no one knew how to determine when it would be, so they should live as if they would die the next day because they actually could. This disease is tricky, you would be completely fine until three exact hours before your time of death and that would be when you would lose your strength and have high fever until you died. I read in my mother's diaries that my father kept on trying to find a cure for Exitiabilis Anima, sadly he didn't find one. Eudora was a cheerful person, really smart and powerful, also extremely beautiful. She was very good friends with Severus Snape, and adored her second degree cousin Narcisa; she hated her second degree cousin Bellatrix and the feeling was mutual. And months before she died, she had me, her daughter that she loved, and also helped Roderick take care of Elliot after the passing away of her sister Lenora. She was engaged to my father when she died.

So this is my family, the Black family. My mother Eudora died, my Aunt Lenora died, my Uncle Regulus died and my Uncle Sirius is in Azkaban. I had no contact what so ever with my "Aunts" Narcisa, Bellatrix and Andromeda or know anything about them except that they are all alive and Bellatrix is in Azkaban.

After my mother died, my father asked Uncle Roderick to take me with him to America, it wasn't supposed to be for long, just for a little while until Great Britain was safer for me to return, but my father died two weeks after Uncle Roderick took me away, so Uncle Roderick thought it was better to stay in America and keep my name in my mother's last name instead of my father's last name in order for me to be safer.

I am eleven years old now and Uncle Roderick wants me to attend school here in America. I want to go to Hogwarts like my parents once did.

I love Uncle Roderick; he took great care of me, kept his late wife diaries and my mother's diaries for me and my cousin Elliot to read when we wanted. He never kept a secret from me or Elliot; always told us the truth, even if that meant telling us about Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. But Uncle Roderick still wants to keep us shielded so he doesn't want to contact Hogwarts so we can go there. But I have a plan.

I look at the door of my bedroom that is closed, hoping it will open up soon and reveal Elliot.

Elliot is my cousin and I adore him. We were raised like brother and sister and are very attached to each other. He has a brown straight hair and a white skin like his mother had but instead of her blue eyes, he has amber eyes like his father. I am like my mother, with silver eyes, long black hair with loose curls and a white creamy skin; I am exactly like she was and that makes me happy although I do like the fact that I have my father's lips because it is nice to have something from him too.

"Everything is clear…" He says looking a bit bored while walking in. "Lance, Reena and Sabina should be here any second now..."

I smile at that.

Lance King is one of my closest friends, his family is a very old and aristocratic pureblood family; he is English like me and Elliot. He moved to the US when he was six years old and that's when we met, he is going to attend Hogwarts like his father and mother once did. His skin is white and he hates the sun here in the US, always angry that like me, Elliot, Reena and Sabina, he has to take lots of care because of that; his hair is blonde and straight, and he has beautiful hazel eyes. He introduced me and Elliot to Reena and Sabina, his twin cousins that are also English although their father is French.

Reena and Sabina Anson are two of my closest friends. They are twins, identical twins, same green eyes, same white skin and same blonde hair; the way to tell them apart if you don't know them very well is simple, Reena has a long straight blonde hair while Sabina has a shoulder level straight blonde hair. Is quite simple actually, Reena has long hair and Sabina short hair. But their physical similarities are as far as they go, because their personalities are a lot different. They are also going to attend Hogwarts.

"We are here!" I hear Lance shout and Elliot and I run to greet them.

They are waiting for us in the living room.

"Is everything in place?" Says Reena smiling while enjoying a chocolate frog.

"Yup!" I say excited.

"Cara, are you sure this is a good idea?" Says Sabina serious.

"Of course Sabina! It's not like I made this portkey, because that would be dangerous! This one is completely safe!" I say smiling reassuring.

"Yeah, you just stole from dad a perfect portkey." Elliot says taking a bite and finishing the chocolate frog that Reena gave to him.

"Are we going or not?" Lance asked annoyed.

"Yeah we are!" I said smiling. "You did get the information, right Reena?"

"Yup! I did as Elliot asked!" She said smiling.

"Perfect! Everyone ready?" I ask smiling and they nod.

"Britain here we go!" Lance says smiling before I activate the portkey.

I close my eyes waiting for it to be over when I finally hear Reena shouting.

"WE ARE HERE! LET GO IN 1, 2, 3, NOW!" She says and we all let go.

BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM! We make when we hit the ground.

"Ow!" I say sitting up. "Do you think anyone saw us falling?"

"I don't think so..." Sabina says offering me a hand to help me up and I smile thanking.

I look around me, Lance and Elliot are already up but Reena is still on the ground.

"Reena are you alright?" Elliot asks offering a hand.

"Yeah… I just lost a chocolate frog during the fall…" She says sadly and I smile glad that she is alright although her judgment worries me a bit.

"We should get going! And pray for him to be home… I just don't get why we came here instead of going to Hogsmead and trying to get into Hogwarts from there…" Lance says starting to walk.

"Because there is no possible way for us to break into Hogwarts! And there might not be anyone there, while coming here there are more chances of success! Besides, he was friends with my mom so hopefully he will help us because of that!" I say explaining for the hundredth time.

We walk in silence with our black capes on, including the hood to cover our faces just in case anyone saw us fall.

"This is the place." Reena tells us when we stop in front of the door. "Who knocks?"

"I should do it…" I say and I take one step forward and knock on the door.

We hear some movement inside and a few seconds later a man shows up at the door looking angry, curious and bored all at the same time.

"What do you want?" He says serious.

"I… We… Want your help." I say.

"And why would I help you?" He says annoyed.

"Hopefully because you knew my mother." I say and I lower the hood revealing my face, while the others do the same.

He pales at that instant. He looks at me like he is seeing a ghost but soon his eyes narrow and his face becomes emotionless.

"Get in! All of you! Now!" He says and we obey.

He signs us to sit while he does the same.

"I'm Cara Black, this is my cousin Elliot Holmes, and my friends Lance King, Reena and Sabina Anson." I say making the introductions.

His eyes lay on Elliot for more seconds than in the others but soon his eyes come back to stare at me.

"I imagine you all know my name since you are at my house." He says serious.

"Yes! You are Professor Severus Snape, a potions master that teaches at Hogwarts. Also… You were friends with my mom while in school and after too." I say.

"And how do you know all that?" He asks curious.

"I know you are a professor at Hogwarts because I read about the school, but I know you were friends with my mom because Uncle Roderick saved my mother's diaries and also my Aunt Lenora's diaries. So, I know everything. My cousin and my friends know too. I trusted them because they proved they could be trusted, they are my closest friends and that's why they are helping me with this plan." I say and I can see the flicker of understanding when I said I knew everything but his face returns to blank so quickly that almost makes me wonder if I really saw it in the first place.

"And what would this plan be?" He says serious.

"Get all the information on how to get here, steal my uncle's portkey, use the portkey without him knowing to come from the United States to your house, if you are not home, wait, and if you are talk to you because we need someone to take us to see Professor Dumbledore so that my cousin and I can attend Hogwarts, something that my uncle doesn't want." I say explaining breaking his perfect placed expressionless face.

"You WHAT?!" He says standing up.

"The landing was a bit off though!" Lance says smirking and I glare at him.

"Are you really telling me that 5 eleven year olds stole a portkey and used to go to another continent and then come to my house?!" He says in a voice that I am sure is used to afflict fear in many.

"You are correct, and my plan was much better than Lance's plan, he wanted us to go to Hogsmead and then try to break into Hogwarts! It was so unrealistic." I say making him and Lance annoyed. "Now… Could you take us to Hogwarts to see Professor Dumbledore? The school year will begin soon and we still have to go buy everything, and also, of course, get grounded."

He stares at for about two minutes and then nods.

"Let's go. We will use my fireplace, I imagine you kids know how to use it properly since you already know how use a portkey." He says serious and walks towards his fireplace and says. "Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"So charismatic and kind…" Elliot says making us all laugh.

"Hogwarts here we come!" I say smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

So this is my first Harry Potter fic and I am nervous about it, especially since there were no reviews and I have no idea if this means that no one is reading or if it means that there are some people reading but they didn't actually like the fic.

I did say I wasn't going to post without at least one review but I decided to give a chance and post another to see if I should continue or not.

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on writing a Cara Black story for all the Harry Potter books!

I should end saying that I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my originals character Cara, Elliot, Lance, Reena and Sabina, along with a few others.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Severus Snape POV**

I exit the fireplace and see Professor Dumbledore smiling at me.

"Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit during the summer?" He says smiling.

"Eudora Black's daughter is…" I begin to say but I am interrupted by the arrival of two of the kids, the King boy and Lenora's son. They step away from the fireplace and take their, now even dirtier, capes off. They are both wearing black… all black. In seconds the twin girls arrive and do as the boys did. Instants later Cara steps in with the smile on her face gone and does as the others did.

The four kids step in front of her as if to shield her off, in the frontline the twins and King stand like a wall, behind them Elliot stands in front of his cousin in a protective stance.

"Cara Riddle…" Dumbledore says standing up.

"Black." She says serious. "I go as Cara Black; my father was never registered as my father for security reasons, although his enemies knew he had a daughter… but it would be easier for me to disappear if necessary if I didn't carry the name Riddle. I mean… one can never know if there is an Order of the Phoenix hunting me down."

Dumbledore eyes flicker with recognition because right now she sounds exactly like her father.

"The Order of the Phoenix doesn't exist anymore. No one was or is hunting you down, you can tell your companions to stand down; I won't harm you." He says and I can tell by the way he said companions that he wanted to say followers, and maybe I wasn't the only who felt like that was what he wanted to say because Cara started to giggle.

"Friends. These are my best friends actually! And cousin, because Elliot is my cousin but technically he is also my best friend… The point is that they are my closest friends." She says giggling. "May we sit?"

Dumbledore studies her for a few seconds and then smiles.

"Of course!" He says using his wand and making more chairs appear.

Cara and the others move to sit and I move closer but continue standing.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offers to them by pointing at the bowl full of Lemon Drops and they seems taken back, probably scared of being poised.

Surprisingly enough the twin with long hair, I think her name is Reena, accepted and said with a smile. "Yes! Thank you! I love those!"

She then moves to grab more and hands it between the others.

"So, Severus, what were you saying when you arrived?" Dumbledore says looking at me.

"Eudora's daughter arrived a few minutes ago at my house with Lenora's son and three other kids, after stealing a portkey from her uncle and using it without permission and unsupervised to go from the U.S.A. to my house, followed by her asking me to bring them to you." I say serious in a disapproving tone.

Dumbledore seems shocked, just like I probably seemed when she told me what happened.

"Yes, and about the portkey… we know we broke the rules and we shouldn't and it was wrong and that we are going to be grounded for probably forever! But we had a good reason for doing this." She says apologetically.

"And what would that be?" Dumbledore asks curious.

"Well… These are Lance King and also Reena and Sabina Anson. As you probably know, they will be attending Hogwarts for the first time in two weeks when the school year begins." She says introducing her friends to Dumbledore.

"Continue…" He says.

"Well… This is Elliot Holmes, my cousin. And he and I were not allowed to attend Hogwarts, because his dad fears for our safety. We tried to talk to him about it and explain that it would be safe and there was nothing to worry, but he didn't believe us, he still thinks of Britain as the place that was in the weeks before my dad passed away…" She says.

"You never came to Britain before?" I ask surprised interrupting her. "But you sound so English and posh…"

"No, we never returned to Britain ever since the departure… Uncle Roderick might be American but while we were still learning how to speak he still had the accent he got here from my Mom and Aunt Lenora, so we learned how to speak with that accent and never dropped it. Lance, Reena and Sabina lived here for a long time and when they went to the US they kept their accents." She says explaining to me.

"So you want to attend Hogwarts? And you want me to allow it and also talk your Uncle into letting you and your cousin attend Hogwarts?" Dumbledore says to Cara.

"Correct. If he heard from you that it's safe here then there would be no problem, he would believe and besides this would be a great opportunity for you too!" She says smiling.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore says curious.

"Yes! What better way to spy on me than having me living under your roof?!" She says smiling.

"And you believe I want to spy on you?" He says still smiling.

"Only a fool wouldn't keep an eye on the daughter of the most powerful dark wizard of all times and you are no fool Professor. Some might think you are a fool, but those who think that are the ones that are fools." She says studying him. "I am not a fool."

"I can see that, Ms. Black…" Dumbledore says. "Well then… I will be contacting your Uncle and the parents of your friends too, and I should also contact the Ministry after all they must be going crazy over there trying to understand what happened." He continues and the kids move, seeming for the first time a bit scared; Dumbledore then turns to me. "Severus, please take them to the Library, everything might take a while here and there they will probably be entertained."

I want to say no but I know I have to keep an eye on them; we can not have the Dark Lord's daughter walking around the castle unsupervised. I nod in agreement and move towards the door. I start to leave without looking back since I can hear the hurried steps of the kids after they said 'thanks' and 'excuse me'.

I tuned them out for the last four hours; all I made sure was that they were not reading books of the restricted section.

BOOM

I raise my glance to see that the King boy fell with his chair and hit a bookshelf making many books fall.

"How can you be so stupid?! I told you not to play of swinging with the chair! Look at what you did!" Reena said.

I stand up to yell at the boy when Cara puts the book she was reading back in the table very loudly, making me look at her.

"Lance, didn't I tell you to behave because we are in enough trouble as it is?" She says in a calm voice without looking at him.

"Yes…" He says looking down.

"Is this behaving yourself?" She asks.

"No… But…" He starts to say.

"No buts! Put everything into place and apologize to Professor Snape for the mess." She says getting up and walking towards me. "I will be going to the Spells section to return this book and then I will be going to the DADA section." She says telling me where she is going like they all have been doing since they arrived in the Library, something that I didn't ask them to do but does make my life easier.

When she leaves, Elliot says without raising his glance and looking a bit bored. "I told you were going to get into trouble… again."

"You told him, but you didn't do anything to stop him… again." Says the twin with short hair, I think her name is Sabina but the boy doesn't seem to care; she stands up and walks to me. "I will return this book to the Astronomy section and I will get another book from the same section Professor."

I tune out again, lost in the memories of my friend Eudora and how similar Cara can be to her father in the way she acts.

"Professor Snape…" Lance says in front of me taking me out of my line of thoughts. "I finished putting everything back into place and I would like to apologize for the trouble."

I don't answer and seconds later he just leaves to return to his seat.

"Lance, I found this book on the Spells section and I think you might like it…" Cara says smiling at the boy and I can see at this moment how she resembles to her mother.

"This is awesome! Thanks Cara!" Lance says smiling excited.

"She is not harsh on Lance because she is like her father; she is harsh on him because she is like her mother." I turn to see Elliot standing at my side saying almost as a whisper. "She cares about us all, and many times Lance acts without thinking or does things he really shouldn't, so she is harsh on him to make him see that there are things he shouldn't do, paths he shouldn't take and that he should think especially since others won't be so patient with him. But in the end, even when she is harsh, she is incapable of being too harsh… she usually acts like you saw earlier and that low calm voice of hers is scary, but when Lance does something he really shouldn't all she would be able to do is hit him in the back or side of his head. And as you just saw, even though she was mad at him for behaving like he did, in the moment she saw something that he might like, that might make him happy, she gave it to him. She cares." He says looking at her the entire time and then he turns to me and says in his normal voice. "I will go return this book to the Arithmancy section and get another one Professor."

Then the boy leaves leaving me to realize how he is also very similar to his late mother.

"Aw! Everyone seems to be doing just fine!" Dumbledore says walking in, some time later.

"Professor!" Cara says standing up. "How did it go?" She asks apprehensive.

Everyone seems anxious to hear the answer, and for some reason I am too.

"Perfectly!" He says smiling. "The Ministry says they won't be doing a thing, and I think that it's because they are embarrassed of having 5 eleven year olds traveling across continents with a stolen portkey. Your parents were furious and worried, but I've talked to them, although something tells me you are all going to be grounded during this coming two weeks before the classes begin. And happily, I was able to convince Mr. Holmes that his son and niece would be perfectly safe here. Now your families are waiting in the Great Hall where we're all going to have dinner. Severus, you are also invited of course."

"I pass Professor." I say serious while the kids are celebrating that their plan worked.

"Ok then, you will be missed." He answers smiling. "You can use my fireplace to return if you like."

I nod and move towards the door but stop when suddenly I am face to face with Cara.

"Thank you so much for everything Professor! And I am so sorry for the trouble we caused! It was great to finally meet someone who was so important to my mother, she wrote wonders about you in her diaries. She said something in her diary although she didn't mentioned any name aside from yours… and… well… I've found this." She says taking something from her pocket. "When I saw it, I understood what she said and who was it about… I never showed this to anyone or mentioned; it's not my place to tell anyone, especially since if you had the choice you wouldn't want me to know… This should stay with you after all it means a lot more to you than it does to me."

She hands me an envelope and I accept although still confused on what she is talking about.

"I am so sorry for you loss! Although I am probably the last person you want to hear this from considering my father… well… I… I'm sorry and thank you for helping us." She says and then leaves.

Her friends follow her although confused because they obviously don't know what she was talking about; Professor Dumbledore also walks away and it's obvious that he somehow already knows what she was talking about.

Now alone, I open the envelope and take a picture from inside.

I feel tears rolling down my face while I stare at the picture.

It's me, Eudora Black and Lily Evans. It's a picture that the two girls planned with Lenora, Lenora was supposed to capture this moment. I was sitting under a tree close to the lake and the sun was coming down, making the sky a bit pinkish, then suddenly emerge Lily and Eudora, one from each side and kiss me on the cheek. The picture shows the moment when they kissed me on the cheek and I look surprised and then I blush while they smile at me.

I turn the picture and see written in Lily's handwriting: 'Sev, Dora and me sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!'.

"Lily… I miss you so much! I am so sorry… I… I… I wish things could have been different… I wish this everyday…" I say turning the picture and passing my thumb on Lily's face.

Minutes pass and then I turn my look towards Eudora. If Lily was my true love then Eudora was my best friend. And now her daughter brought this memory back to me. I think about what Cara said before she handed me the envelope. She was telling me she read I loved someone but didn't know who, until she saw this picture, she could have thought I loved her mother but she didn't and I know that because of what she said. She said she never told this to anyone and never would; it was not her secret to tell, especially because I wouldn't want her knowing. I don't want anyone knowing, it's my heart, and it's not open to public. 'I'm sorry for your loss' she said; the only person to ever say this to me regarding Lily, somehow it helps to hear someone saying, oddly enough she thinks I don't want to hear it from because her father is the one that killed Lily.

I run my hand through my hair and then try to recompose myself after I put the picture back into the envelope. I go to the Headmaster office and there I wait for him.

"Severus, you never left or you came back?" Dumbledore says walking in.

"Never left." I say serious.

"You should have gone down then, the dinner was fabulous. Everyone already left, of course." He says walking to his chair and sitting. "Are you here to ask about what we should do now that his daughter is going to attend Hogwarts?"

"No, I already know what. You want me and the other professors to keep a close eye making sure she is following the rules." I say and he nods. "I am here to tell you that I don't want her to get hurt and if it comes to it, I will protect her."

He looks at me surprised. "Are you changing sides Severus?"

"No! I will not fail Lily! But Lily wouldn't want me to fail Eudora either! I will fight against the Dark Lord but I will also try to protect Cara! She is her mother's daughter not her father's!" I say standing up.

"How can you be so sure?" He asks me.

"I can't but I owe to Eudora to try." I say serious.

"Protecting her but killing her father… this girl would hate you." He says studying.

"I will hardly live long enough for her to hate me, but even if she does I don't care. I promised her mother that I would keep her safe and safe I will keep her, at least physically. I can see that she is strong enough to survive emotionally to her father's death, all I have to do is make sure she is protected physically especially since, like it or not, the number of people that will want to harm and punish her for her father's crimes will be too high." I say serious.

Dumbledore looks at me studying me and then smiles as if he knows the secrets of the world.

"You are a good man Severus; I think that both of them would be proud of you." He says.

I walk away towards the fireplace to leave and when I am about to leave he calls me.

"Severus! There is something I should have said to you years ago and never occurred to me to say it until I heard her say it today. I am truly sorry for you loss, for both your losses." He says and I walk away, oddly enough felling more at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

So this is my first Harry Potter fic and I am nervous about it... And I know it may be a little boring right now but I ask you to remember that this is following the book and the book was also at first quite simple because it had to introduce characters and set the tone so that the real story can begin. But I do drop important details like for example this one shows us why Voldemort might hide something in the Lestrange vault if his daughter had a super secure vault too.

I got a review from 'RoseGranger' and thank you so much for it! I would also like to thank 'SolitaryNyght' for the follow!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, and although I hope to get reviews I won't wait for them to post because I really like doing this Harry Potter story and I will continue it either way.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on writing a Cara Black story for all the Harry Potter books!

I should end saying that I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my originals character Cara, Elliot, Lance, Reena and Sabina, along with a few others.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Cara Black POV**

I look around the room and smile.

I'm finally home.

The last few days have been a mess, I was grounded and so were my friends; in the end it was decided that our punishment would be putting this place back together. So we spent the last few days cleaning and organizing everything because since Uncle Roderick, Elliot and I are officially moving back to Britain, Uncle Roderick said we already had a good place to stay here, The Black Mansion.

Uncle Roderick did have a townhouse in Muggle London where he lived with Aunt Lenora back in the days, but he said we would be more comfortable at the Black Mansion, because since it was my Mom and Dad's home it was more secure. Apparently they moved here when Mom got pregnant with me because dad wanted to make sure we would be safe and comfortable. It's a huge house with an even bigger garden. There is a Dueling Room, a huge Library with books about everything and an amazing Dark Arts collection. There are secret rooms! It's an amazing place! And Dad putted many protection spells so now we are completely safe here.

Being back in the place where I was raised by my Mom and Dad makes me so happy.

I make sure my Mom and Dad's bedroom is always closed, and only I am allowed in. I love going to their room, seeing their clothes and imagining them wearing it, smelling my Mom's perfume, and just feeling somehow that they are closer to me.

The other place in the house that is off limits it's one that is a room that I think it was sort of my Dad's office. There are books that I am sure are probably illegal to have, dark magic items that would definitely be confiscated by the Ministry, and my Dad's diaries although the one of his fifth year is missing. I think it's safe to leave them in here, especially since you have to know how to speak Parseltongue to get inside this office.

"Cara! What is taking you so long? We are going to be late!" Uncle Roderick says making me step away from my thoughts.

I run towards the door and open.

"Sorry Uncle Roderick! I'm ready now!" I say smiling apologetically.

I follow him towards the living room.

We are going to the Diagon Alley to shop for our school supplies. We received our letters nine days ago but since we were grounded it was decided that we would only go shopping in August 31, because shopping is fun and we shouldn't be having fun while grounded. Yesterday was our last day at being grounded and today we go shopping so that tomorrow we can take the train to Hogwarts. We are going to spend the whole day over there, reason why we are going over there now when it's only eight in the morning.

"Leaky Cauldron." Elliot says and then he disappears.

"Your turn, Cara." Uncle Roderick says gently to me.

I smile at him and walk towards the fire place.

"Leaky Cauldron!" I say with my voice filled of expectation and excitement.

When I step out of the fireplace Lance's mom is there to help me; she waves her wand at me and all the ash and dirt goes away.

"Thanks Mrs. King!" I say smiling.

"No problem sweety!" She says smiling kindly.

Uncle Roderick arrives and we all follow him to a chilly courtyard where Uncle Roderick taps in the bricks of the wall and then suddenly it starts to open and we can see the Diagon Alley.

"Wow!" Reena says.

"Awesome!" Lance says.

"So cool!" Elliot, Sabina and I say.

"Now there is a surprise, a really cool one…" Mrs. Anson says smirking.

"What is it?" Lance asks excited.

"We decided to let you kids do your shopping on your own." Mr. King says.

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yes. Holmes, Anson and I will go away to work, while my wife and my dear sister will stay here in the Diagon Alley and/or the Leaky Cauldron in case something happens and you need them, just be sure to be back 10 minutes before 8 PM, because we have reservations at eight to have dinner in a muggle restaurant." Mr. King says.

"That's awesome Dad! Thanks!" Lance says.

They hand us the keys to ours vaults at Gringotts and we say our goodbyes and then, Lance, Elliot, Sabina, Reena and I cross towards the Diagon Alley together.

"What should we do first?" Lance asks excited.

"Do you have to ask? We go to Gringotts! We do need money to go to every other place!" Reena says teasing Lance again; Sabina once told me that Reena and Lance have been like this since they were babies.

"Let's just go guys…" I say before Lance has a chance to answer.

We walk inside Gringotts somewhat intimidated by all that.

"Hello, we would like to access our vaults…" Elliot says seeing as none of us wants to say a thing to that very angry looking Goblin.

"Who are you?" The Goblin says annoyed.

"I'm Elliot Holmes and these are Cara Black, Lance King, Reena and Sabina Anson."

"We have the keys to our family vaults." Lance and Reena say at the same.

"And I have the key to my vault." I say at the same time as Elliot.

"I'm so jealous of you guys! We don't have our own vaults!" Lance says turning towards me and Elliot.

"You will get your own vault with money when you finish Hogwarts, that's the tradition among purebloods. Besides, I only have my own vault because I lost my parents so I inhered my Mom's vault where she had her things and all the things that Dad wanted to make sure went to me and Mom." I say.

"And I only have my own vault because Dad thought it was best to let my Mom have a separate vault and after she died he didn't want any part of her money so it became my vault. It's not something to be jealous Lance…" Elliot says and I squeeze his hand to tell him that I am at his side and he does the same thing.

"Sorry guys! I…" Lance starts to say but is interrupted by a very furious looking goblin.

"I don't have all day." He says to us and then signs four other goblins to come and we go our separate ways.

I keep my eyes closed the whole way down afraid of getting sick, and then the cart stops and I open my eyes.

"Thank God!..." I start to say but then I see a Dragon. "Oh My God!"

The goblin moves towards the Dragon with clankers and he backs away.

"You can come out." He says to me and I follow him.

He then takes my key and uses it, and the key opens a small metal place where the goblin puts his hand on it, and seconds later the door opens.

When I see the contents of the vault I swallow hard but don't say a thing, I walk in put galleons in my money purse that Uncle Roderick magically extended to fit a lot more than usual.

I am almost leaving when I see a bracelet, a beautiful platinum snake bracelet with Jades in the eyes. I smile while I put it on and it fits perfectly making me happy.

"I am all done here." I say smiling at the goblin and he nods.

I walk back to the cart and close my eyes waiting for the trip back to begin again. When I open my eyes again, I exit the cart and I am walking away when the goblin calls me.

"Miss!" He says and I turn towards him. "You forgot your key." He says handing me the key.

"Thank you!" I say smiling at him.

"What took you so long?" Reena asks when I join then. "Our vault was far away but not as far as Lance's or Elliot's but yours still took longer…"

"My family vault was so cool! The number is like 813 which is a cool number! The goblin first used the key and then he ran his finger through the door! He even said that if anyone else tried that, they would get stuck!" Lance says all excited.

"Oh! That's not fair! Our family vault only used a key! I get that yours is further down than ours since ours is number 709 but still! Not fair! How about you guys?" Reena says.

"Vault 910, the goblin used the key and then putted the palm of his hand on the door to open it…" Elliot says a bit bored.

"Vault 1308… It was exactly like Elliot says his was, except that it also had a Dragon guarding it…" I say almost as a whisper but I still get their attention.

"A Dragon? Really?! I heard some vaults had them but I thought it was a myth!" Elliot says excited.

"Not a myth." I say.

"WOW!" The four of them say at the same time.

"Did it have something really cool that your father left there for you?" Lance asks.

"No… I didn't see anything that screamed secrecy… Besides, if he wanted to guard something in somewhere safe, putting in his fiancé's vault would be the wrong choice because it would be the first place people would look at… If it was me, I would put it in another vault, a safe vault but not the family vault so it would be way harder for people to know where it is…" I say to them.

"It makes sense…" Elliot says.

"Ok! Let's move on please! We still have lots of shopping to do!" I say and they nod.

"Should we buy our uniforms first?" Sabina said.

"Yes, I think we should…" I say looking around.

"But where? Because Mom gave me this map of the Diagon Alley and it says that it has two clothing stores… Twilfitt and Tattings… and Madam Malkin's." Reena says.

"Does it say anything else?" Lance asks.

"It does say that most use Madam Malkin's…" She says.

"Madam Malkin's it is then! When in doubt check what has been going in the right track for others!" I say smiling.

We go in and are greeted by a very busy but nice Madam Malkin that separates girls from the boys. Soon after, we are leaving the store with our new clothes.

"Hey Kids! Already bought your uniforms?" Mrs. King says walking towards us with Mrs. Anson.

"Yes Mom!" Lance says smiling.

"Here, this is for you kids." Mrs. Anson says showing us two men. "We asked Tom about it, and he said we could pay for these two gentlemen to carry the things you buy, since they can carry magically it will be easier for you kids to move around without having to carry all this heavy stuff. They will be following you everywhere but don't think of them as spies, they are here only to carry your things, you are still going to move around on your own and go anywhere you want."

"Thanks Mom! That's great!" Reena says happily.

Minutes later we say our goodbyes and continue with the shopping.

We kept on shopping and buying all the items in our lists although they were very strict so we couldn't personalize which sometimes can be good especially when Lance keeps on trying to go buy a Nimbus 2000 and a cauldron made of pure gold.

"What do we have left?" I ask them.

"Pets and Wands." Sabina says. "But we do have a lot of time to kill yet."

"We could go to the Knockturn Alley!" Lance says excited.

"No! That is a stupid idea!" Reena says dismissing him. "Now I have a brilliant idea, we could go to the Knockturn Alley!" She says making us all laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Lance says sarcastically.

"Uhm… Are you sure it's a good idea?" Asks Mr. Scott that is helping Mr. Smith carry our things.

"Sure, they said we could go anywhere we wanted!" I say explaining and he nods in agreement but I can see he is not a fan of the idea.

One way or the other, we move excited to see what waits for us in the mysterious Knockturn Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

So this is my first Harry Potter fic and I am nervous about it... And I know it may be a little boring right now but I ask you to remember that this is following the book and the book was also at first quite simple because it had to introduce characters and set the tone so that the real story can begin. But I do drop important details like for example this one shows important details regarding the original characters because of the characteristics of their wands.

I would also like to thank 'thelogicallady' for the favorite and thank 'SeleneAlice' for both favorite and follow! Thank you!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, and although I hope to get reviews I won't wait for them to post because I really like doing this Harry Potter story and I will continue it either way.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on writing a Cara Black story for all the Harry Potter books!

I should end saying that I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my originals character Cara, Elliot, Lance, Reena and Sabina, along with a few others.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Cara Black POV**

"We have been kicked out of every single store we walked in and some didn't even allow us to walk in! This was an awful idea!" I say frustrated.

"It was Lance's idea!" Reena says quickly.

"Thanks Reena!" He says sarcastically. "Look, there is still one store we haven't tried! Besides, even if we get kicked out of this one too, at least we've killed some time…"

"Ok… Since it is the last one, we could try… It doesn't hurt to try…" I say starting to walk towards the shop called Borgin and Burkes.

"Technically it could hurt to try, after all you never know if the owner might decide to hex us…" Elliot says.

"Not helping…" Sabina says to him making him smirk slightly.

This time we manage to walk in and the owner turns to us smiling until he sees it's just us and then becomes annoyed.

"I don't have time or patience for more brats to come in because of some sort of bet or whatever this is, so leave now and don't come back!" He says trying to scare us off.

Surprisingly enough Elliot walks towards him and shows him the contents of his money bag.

"We have money and we are here to buy things… now, are you going to be stupid like the other sellers of this alley or do you want money?" He says making us try hard not to laugh.

The owner looks angry at first but then smiles. "I am Borgin and welcome to my store! Feel free to walk around and see what we have here! And anything you need just ask me and I will help you!"

We walk around the store looking everything with excitement and some times, like now, a bit of disgust.

"I like this one…" Elliot says and I look at what he is looking.

"Ew! What's that?" I say.

"Hand of Glory… It seems very interesting…" He says reading the information on it.

"Good choice my boy! I do have a few of those here but they don't sell out as much, can be quite expensive..." Borgin says showing up behind us.

"I will take one…" Elliot says ignoring the man that doesn't seem to care.

"Alright! I will pack it for you!" He says excited.

"I don't think I will buy anything…" Lance says to me.

"Me neither…" Sabina says and I smile at her.

Sabina is very protective and loyal; she stood behind me in a protective manner ever since we walked into the Knockturn Alley.

"Hey Cara! Check this out!" Reena says from the other side of the store.

I walk towards her and look at what she is looking at.

"Is that a…" I begin to say but Borgin finishes my sentence.

"Dagger."

"It's so similar to a Dark Mark…" I say having a better look. "Except that it is… silver?"

"Platinum." He answers.

"Ok… Except that is platinum… The handle is a skull and the blade begins on its mouth, the blade is a snake… Very similar indeed… Except of course that the snake in the blade has the head close to the skull mouth, as if it wants to go inside; when the Dark Mark had a snake leaving the skull…" I say.

"You know a lot about the Dark Mark…" He says studying me.

"Not really…" I say shrugging. "This is basic… Everyone knows about the Dark Mark, even nowadays… It won't be forgotten…"

"No, it won't." He says serious.

"Does it has any magic or is just a common dagger?" I ask curious.

"Oh! It has magic! Really powerful magic! The cut made with this blade is really hard to heal because is enchanted, but even if you are able to heal it there will still be a scar for the rest of your life." He says. "There aren't many daggers like this one in the world… It's rumored that it was once used by Regulus Black, a death eater that died even before You-Know-Who fell…"

"I will buy it." I say making him smile as if Christmas came early.

"Fantastic! I will pack it for you immediately!" He says walking away.

"He looks so happy! I wonder how much it costs…" Reena says.

"It doesn't matter… If it's a family heirloom I have to buy it… And if it is not… then… it is interesting, one way or the other…" I say to her.

"What do you know about him?" She asks curious.

"Not much… But I do know he was there for my Mom and Aunt Lenora, something that Sirius Black was not." I say serious.

"And what about you three?" Borgin comes back and says with a smile. "Your two friends are buying some things; there is anything that interests you three?"

"Now that we are spending a fortune here, he wants us here… Unbelievable…" Lance whispers to me and Reena making us laugh.

"No, we are done for the day…" Sabina says to Borgin.

"Well, you all will always be more than welcome to come back!" He says smiling.

We pay a small fortune to a very happy Borgin that keeps saying that we should come back and that we are VIP clients.

We exit the store and Mr. Smith and Mr. Scott are waiting for us. We hand to them the boxes of the items we just purchased.

"So… where to now? Wands or Pets?" Lance asks.

"Pets!" Reena says excited.

We went to the pet store to look around and see what we wanted.

"Oh! I want this one! He is so cute!" Reena says excited looking at a Brown Owl.

The shop assistant says. "Good choice, he is a fantastic owl! It will be 10 Galleons."

Reena smiles and pays while talking to the owl. "You are so delicious! I think I will call you Brownie!"

"Had to name it like a food…" Lance says sighing then he hears an owl calling for him. "Cool! Already likes me! I want this one!"

"Excellent choice Sir! This male Screech Owl is amazing." The seller says making me want to laugh at the fact that for him any choice we make would be excellent. "It will be 15 Galleons."

"I think I will name you Ash! That's a cool name right boy?!" Lance says petting the owl after he paid.

"I want this one." Sabina says pointing at a Black Cat.

"This one is a very good and quiet cat Miss, you made a very good choice at choosing him!" The seller says smiling. "It will be 9 Galleons."

While Sabina is paying I walk to her and ask. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

She nods. "Harvey."

"What a very good choice!" I say trying to imitate the seller and making Sabina smile.

"I would like this one…" I turn to see Elliot saying to seller.

"Ah! You chose well! This one is a very handsome specimen of Barn Owl! He is always well behaved and keeps to himself." The seller says. "It will be 10 Galleons."

"What will be his name, cousin?" I ask to Elliot that is paying for the owl.

"Jazz…" He says smiling.

"It's an amazing name!" I say to him knowing that he chose this name in honor to his Mom that had an owl with the same name.

"Aren't you going to choose a pet?" Lance asks me.

"Oh! I already chose! I want that handsome cat over there! And I will name him Kawaii!" I say pointing to a beautiful male Siamese Cat.

"Excellent choice Miss! He is very well behaved!" The seller says to me. "It will be 11 Galleons."

I pay for the cat and we all decide not to hand our pets to Mr. Smith and Mr. Scott; these ones we will carry ourselves.

We walk without even asking where we are going and then, finally, we are standing outside Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"The wand." We all say at the same time with the same excitement in our voice.

We hand our pets to Mr. Smith and Mr. Scott and then walk in.

"Ah! Late bloomers! Come in! Come in! Don't be shy!" Says a really old man with a kind smile on his face. "Who will be the first?"

"Me!" Lance says raising his hand excited.

"Ah! We have an eager one! Let's see…" He says while Lance steps forward.

It takes about five minutes for Lance to find his wand and when he flicks it sparks come out of it, like small fireworks.

"Yes! Made of Dogwood, the core is Dragon Heartstring, 11". A nice wand Mr. King, a very nice wand. The Dragon Heartstring makes it for a powerful wand; while the Dogwood makes it for a fun and mischievous wand. A wand like this in the hands of the right wizard makes it for lots of trouble for the professors of Hogwarts…" He says to Lance that smirks happily.

He puts the wand in the box and Lance pays for it and then comes join us in the corner side of the store.

"Who is next?" He asks us smiling kindly.

"I am, Sir!" Reena says happily walking towards him.

We have fun watching Reena break things around the store for the next three minutes but then, suddenly, the wand she takes sends a wave of power as she touches it.

"Ah! There it is! Made of Mahogany, the core is Dragon Heartstring, 9". The power of the Dragon Heartstring mixed with the Mahogany makes it for an even more powerful wand; and it's very good for transfiguration!" He says kindly.

Reena thanks and apologizes for the damage; she pays and then joins us again. Before Mr. Ollivander has a chance to ask, Sabina is already walking towards him.

"Well Ms. Anson, let's see what we have for you…" He said when the tapes stopped measuring Sabina.

"I would like to see that one please." Sabina says pointing to a specific box making us all smirk.

"Yes, made of Silver Lime, the core is Unicorn Hair, 9". A very desirable wand since Silver Lime is famous for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency which does give this wand a desirable status, and the Unicorn Hair does makes it for a consistent and faithful wand… But I am sorry to say that the wand choses its master, not the contrary." He says kindly to Sabina.

"Though sometimes they might choose each other even before they met…" She says to him and I can see that she is intriguing him.

"Alright… Let's see if this is the case…" He says mysteriously, handing the wand to Sabina.

When she touches it, a breeze seems to pass calmly through the room and circles around Sabina; the funny thing is that the door and windows are closed.

"I see…" He says smiling. "She has been waiting for you and you for her all along; and you even knew about it… This wand is indeed perfect for you Ms. Anson."

"Thank you Sir." She says quietly.

She pays for her wand and then returns to her spot beside us while Elliot is already walking towards Mr. Ollivander.

Six minutes later he found his wand when Mr. Ollivander handed him another wand and when he touched it a warm feeling ran through the room reaching all of us, and making me feel at ease, as if no harm would ever come to me.

"Wow! Mr. Holmes you are indeed more than it seems at first sight… This wand is made of Cedar, the core is Unicorn Hair, 11". The Unicorn Hair does make for a loyal wand and the Cedar, well… My father used to say that 'you will never fool the cedar carrier', but I will go being that… I believe that the ones that carry the cedar wand have a huge amount of strength of character and unusual loyalty, especially this one that also has Unicorn hair! I have never yet met an owner of a cedar wand that I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond of. A wizard or witch that is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those that have challenged them." He says walking closer towards Elliot.

"When watching you, Mr. Holmes, you look as if you are disconnected from everything around you, it looks as if you don't care and/or is bored. But that's not it. You are attempt to everything around you; even now as you have your back turned against your friends when they move, you move too… You stand as if you don't care but at every step you take you are ready to protect the ones you care about… To me, this cedar wand with unicorn hair is perfect for you." Mr. Ollivander says.

"Thank you Sir." Elliot says and I can hear the respect in his voice.

Elliot pays and takes his wand while I make my way towards Mr. Ollivander.

"Ms. Riddle… I was wondering if I would be seeing you, I did think you would come earlier…" He says studying me.

"I wanted to come earlier but… well… better late than never…" I say smiling. "And also… I use Black, Cara Black. The last name Riddle does bring more danger and for that reason I have been using Black all my life."

He chuckles. "The situation really is something else when using Black, a last name that asks for danger, is the safest option…"

I just smile and he moves the tapes to start measuring me while he walks around the shop looking for wands.

"I did think I knew which would be your wand…" He says.

"Really? And which did you think it was?" I ask curious.

"There were two wands that had as core the feather of the same Phoenix, which is something really rare… Two wands that were brothers at core… One was your father's wand and I did believe the brother would be yours…" He says.

"Who has it? The other wand…" I ask.

"It chose Harry Potter as its master not long ago." He says turning to look at me.

"Oh!" I say surprised. "That's curious…"

He smiles at me. "Curious indeed! Now let's see which is your wand!"

Ten minutes later and nothing yet.

"You are a very hard one!" He says to me.

"Thanks! I think…" I say unsure if that is good or bad.

He hands me another one and I flick it causing many boxes of wands to fly off the shelves.

"I am so sorry!" I say and move to grab one from the floor, one that hit me in the head when it fell off.

"Don't worry…" Mr. Ollivander is saying but stops because when I touch the fallen wand it seems like golden dragonflies made from energy are flying from the tip of the wand.

The dragonflies fly in circles around me for a few seconds and then they turn into some sort of gold dust falling on me and then everything goes back to normal.

"It looks like we finally found your wand!" He says smiling. "Let me see…" He says and I give it to him.

Suddenly he starts to laugh. "It is lucky that you knocked this one off because I would have never thought give this one for you to try! Made of Acacia, the core is a Phoenix Feather, 12". Wands that have a Phoenix Feather as the core, are usually the pickiest when it comes to potential owners; they are usually really hard to win but many want them since they are capable of the greatest range of magic. Wands made of Acacia are extremely difficult to match with a wizard, reason why I keep only a small supply of them here; their owners are usually subtle wizards, the kind that usually hides their true power letting most see to a short extent… if an owner of Acacia shows great power in their day to day beware because they have an even more unimaginable power that they keep to themselves; the Acacia wands are very loyal and usually refuse to produce magic for anyone but their owner and even hide their true power from all but the most gifted wizards."

I stare at the wand in his hand admiring it.

"Ms. Black, you seem to have a wand that is completely inaccessible to almost everyone but wants you badly enough to even hit you on the head to make you notice it. With this wand you have the potential to have an unimaginable amount of magic and true power. If you are the perfect owner for this wand then you both will make each other even more powerful. If with this wand, you are naturally gifted and truly powerful in the eyes of most, it means that the amount of power you keep to yourself, hidden from others, is extremely…" He says to me and in the end I interrupt him.

"Scary." I say serious and he looks down. "I understand that it might be scary the thought of giving this wand to the daughter of the Dark Lord, the fear of what I could do with all this power, I understand that."

He looks at me and then puts the wand in its box.

"The wand chooses its owner, not me… how I feel about it doesn't matter." He says and then gives me the box. "Eudora Black found great love even in the darkest of all wizards, and I give this wand to her daughter."

I nod at him. "Thank you."

I pay him for the wand and move to leave with my friends but when I am at the door I turn back at him and smile.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Ollivander! Have a good night and thank you for the wands!" I say and he smiles at me.

"Good night!" The others say to him at the same time as he says to us.

"What do we do now?" Reena says while we walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Have dinner, enjoy our families, sleep and tomorrow go to our next adventure!" I say smiling.

"Hogwarts!" We all say with excitement at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!

I would also like to begin by thanking the guest reviewer for the review and I would like to say that here I will explain a little of how Eudora was friends with Lily, although during the Halloween Chapter there will be a much greater insight in what Cara and her friends think of muggle-borns.

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, and although I hope to get reviews I won't wait for them to post because I really like doing this Harry Potter story and I will continue it either way.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on writing a Cara Black story for all the Harry Potter books!

I should end saying that I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my originals character Cara, Elliot, Lance, Reena and Sabina, along with a few others.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall POV**

"Professor?" I say to Albus when seeing him staring outside the window.

"Right now they are probably checking if everything is in place before going to King's Cross Station where they will cross the barrier and take the train to Hogwarts…" He says without looking at me.

"Who?" I ask wondering if he is talking about anyone in specific or the students in general.

"Harry Potter, called the boy who lived, and Cara Black, called the Black Lady by her father's followers." He says to me.

"Do you think they will clash against each other?" I ask serious.

"I don't know…" He says pensive.

"Have you heard anything else about her?" I ask curious.

"Yes, I did… Yesterday, further into the night, Mr. Ollivander came to me to tell me which wand chose her… And also mentioned Harry's wand too…" He says.

"And what are they?" I ask curious on why Mr. Ollivander would think this was important enough to come and tell Albus in the middle of the night.

"Contrary to his suspicions, it was Harry that was chosen by the wand that is brother with Voldemort's wand… While Cara was chosen by a wand made of Acacia with a Phoenix Feather as its core…" He says.

"I see…" I say understanding. "But what do you think this means?"

"That life is very curious… curious indeed…" He says smiling at me.

* * *

**Cara Black POV**

"Elliot! Come on!" I yell at him. "We are going to be late!"

"No, we are not…" He says arriving in the living room with his things.

"Alright, we have to go… If you forgot anything I will send it to you later!" Uncle Roderick says looking at his pocket watch. "Come on! Come on! Get inside and go to the Leaky Cauldron and take your pets, that I will apparate to the Leaky Cauldron with your other things…"

We do as we are told and go to the Leaky Cauldron and when Uncle Roderick arrives with our things he uses a cleaning spell on us.

We exit the Leaky Cauldron and take a cab to the King's Cross Station, and when we arrive there we go towards the platforms 9 and 10.

"I know this is how it works, but my body doesn't like the idea of running into what looks like a solid wall…" I say to Uncle Roderick making him laugh.

"Don't worry! It's not solid at all! Just run towards it, don't flinch and you will be fine!" He says kindly to me.

"I will go first…" Elliot says making me smile at how thoughtful he is.

He runs towards it and I am almost as if waiting for the impact but he goes through and I breathe easier.

"Your turn, Cara." Uncle Roderick says while giving me a reassuring smile.

I look around for muggles and when the coast seems clear I run towards it with my eyes closed. I can feel myself crossing the barrier and then I open my eyes to see Elliot smiling at me.

"They are over there…" He says pointing towards where Lance, Reena and Sabina are looking at us.

Uncle Roderick crosses the barrier and we walk towards our friends.

"We found a compartment! Ours dads are putting our things inside!" Lance says smiling.

"I will do the same then!" Uncle Roderick says.

At this I feel a bit nostalgic at the fact that my Mom and Dad are not here with me.

Elliot squeezes my hand and I know he is telling me that he is here for me; I smile and squeeze back saying the same thing to him.

We talk while looking around excited, and I see I man that seems to be looking at me, he wears a turban which is a bit odd; I shake it off because he is probably looking at someone else and just looks as if he is looking at me.

"Alright! Time to go!" Mr. Anson says excited.

We say our emotional goodbyes and promise to write many letters. We finally walk into the train and go to our compartment. I sit at the window on the left side with Lance sitting beside me, while Sabina sits in front of me close to the window, with Elliot at her side and at his other side, closer to the door, sits Reena.

Reena and Lace begin to talk excited while Elliot reads a book and Sabina and I just stare out of the window.

"What happened?" Elliot asks worried raising his glance when he senses me getting tense.

"Harry Potter just arrived." I say serious not looking away from the boy who lived.

"Bastard!" Lance says angry.

"Don't be like that Lance…" I say reprimanding Lance but never taking my eyes off of Potter. "This boy didn't ask my father to hunt him down, or for my father to kill his parents…"

"But he did kill your father…" Reena says angrily.

"No, what killed my father was the self-sacrifice and love of Lily Potter…" I say watching Harry Potter get inside the train.

"What do you mean?" Sabina asks confuse and Elliot begins to explain shortly about Lily's sacrifice and how that saved Harry Potter and destroyed my father.

"…And that only happened because it wasn't necessary for Lily to die, she decided to die for her son when my father said she could live…" I say fishing the story. "And her sacrifice was the downfall of my father."

"So if he had not offered her a chance to live he wouldn't have been destroyed?" Lance asks curious and I nod.

"Exactly, but he did offer her a choice to live because two important people asked him to spare Lily, and one of them was my mother." I say.

"Yes, because you mother and Lily were best friends in their early years in Hogwarts." Reena says.

"Yup. My mom and became best friends with Severus Snape and because of him she grew quite close to Lily. Like it is with us, my mother understood how different we are from muggle-borns, we have traditions and hidden powers that they don't understand because they were never raised like us but my mother wasn't stupid to think that how someone is born affects their level of intelligence and/or power. Lily was a nice girl and although there were many things she couldn't understand she was still a good friend, up until Lily ended her friendship with Snape and my mom obviously chose to be friends with Snape instead." I say remembering all the things that I read regarding this.

"Which is quite funny… You mother never really saw muggle-borns as dirt while your father really hates them." Lance says and I smile.

"My father sees in muggle-borns, people that don't understand magic and its traditions… Pureblood families have been losing what makes us special along the way because of muggle-borns. Even my mom understood the need to protect who we are." I say and they nod agreeing.

"The train is starting to move!" Reena says smiling and completely ending the subject. "Look, our families are waving at us!"

We get together in the window and wave back at them with smiles on our faces. As the train leaves I see the guy with the turban looking at me again.

"This is boring!" Lance says a while into to the trip.

"Yes, because you did expect a really long train ride to be super fun!" I say teasing him.

"Yes, I did!" He says proud.

"Hello children!" A woman with a trolley says.

"Candy!" Reena shouts excited. "I will have two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, four Cauldron Cakes, ten Chocolate Frogs, four Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and six Jelly Slugs!"

The woman opens her eyes a bit in shock but gets what Reena asked.

"I will have the same as Reena!" Lance says smiling and the woman gives the same things to him.

"I will have one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, two Cauldron Cakes, five Chocolate Frogs, two Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and three Jelly Slugs!" I say asking for half of what Lance and Reena asked.

"How about you two?" She asks Sabina and Elliot.

"We are fine, thanks…" Elliot says to her in a monotone.

After she leaves Reena gives half of her candies to Elliot and Lance does the same with Sabina.

Sabina and Elliot like to keep to themselves reason why Reena and Lance asked candy for them too, I guess when we know each other for so long it's just natural to do something like this without even consulting each other.

"Queen B3." Sabina says and the chess piece makes the move. "Absolute Skewer."

"Wow! You just got burned Elliot!" Lance says laughing.

It's almost time to arrive and we have been playing Wizard Chess for a while, right now Elliot and Sabina are playing each other and it is really fun to watch because they are very talented at reading people and are very perceptive, it's always hard know which one of them will win, but Sabina wins most of the times.

"Excuse me, have you seen a frog? Neville lost his." A girl walks in and says right at the moment when Elliot is opening his mouth to make another move.

"A toad? That's lame!" Lance says laughing making Reena giggle.

"I saw one on the candy trolley." Sabina says without looking away from the chess board.

"Really funny!" The girl says sarcastically. "But I was talking about a real one, not one made of chocolate."

"So was I." Sabina says serious looking at the girl with bushy hair.

"Oh!" She says and blushes. "Sorry, I thought you were joking… How long ago was that?"

"A few hours ago…" Elliot says. "Can you leave? We are busy…"

The girl blushes more. "Chess! Cool! Are you also muggle born?"

"No." Lance says serious. "Now get going!"

The girl seems taken back but leaves.

"That was rude Lance…" I say.

"Rook G3." Elliot says and the Rook makes the move destroying a Pawn. "Check."

"Wow! Now that was cool! Beause not only he just saved his Rook from the Absolute Skewer, but since it is a Check, Sabina will have to move the King, leaving Elliot to destroy Sabina's Queen instead! Sabina's plan to destroy Elliot's Queen or Rook was completely destroyed!" I say excited.

"You guys really are the best at this game!" Reena says excited.

Sabina moves her King and Elliot's Queen destroys her Queen. Minutes later Sabina wins again.

"Great match, Sabina. Like always." Elliot says smiling and shaking her hand.

"Reparo." Reena say pointing at the pieces.

The train begins to slow down.

"We are here." I say smiling while feeling a huge excitement built up inside of me.

Minutes later, we exit the train.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" We hear a male voice saying and turn towards the direction it's coming from.

"Who is that?" Lance asks while we walk towards the quite huge man.

"That's Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds… I read about him somewhere…" Elliot says.

I am distracted looking at Hagrid and end up going against someone.

"Watch it!" A handsome boy with platinum blonde hair says snapping at me.

"Sorry…" I say smiling apologetically and then I continue to walk until I stop besides my friends.

(((AN: Here comes the math about how many students there are in Hogwarts. JK said more or less 1000, but I did the math and that's quite a lot especially since the houses have classes with each other. So in this fic the number or students attending Hogwarts will be more or less 560, which makes it around 140 students in each house and about 20 students per year. Also as we see in the movies and books, the number of beds in the rooms are maybe 5 or 4, it will remain like this here but there is more than one bedroom for every year. I hope this helps!)))

There are more or less 20 boats and Hagrid tells us that it's four students per boat.

Seeing Hogwarts for the first time is something I will never forget. Seeing for the first time this magical and beautiful castle that was partly the home of my parents and will now be the same for me, really made me feel emotional.

We are greeted at the Castle door by who I think might be Professor McGonagall and she takes us to a small room where she makes a short speech and tell us we will soon be sorted into our houses. She leaves to see if everything is in place and ghosts appear while she is gone; some students gasp, others are too shocked to say a thing, while some just laugh.

"We are ready." She says when she returns. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone!

**I'm from Brazil and so is my mother. My mother wrote a book and I am translating it to English. I put two chapters here in a fic with the same name as the book: Morganwish-Walker. You can find these first chapters, that are like a first look, in my user here. If you could check it out and share your thoughts I would truly appreciate. Thank You.**

I would also like to thank the guest reviewer 'Rose Granger' for the review! Thank you so much!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, and although I hope to get reviews I won't wait for them to post because I really like doing this Harry Potter story and I will continue it either way.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on writing a Cara Black story for all the Harry Potter books!

I should end saying that I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my originals character Cara, Elliot, Lance, Reena and Sabina, along with a few others.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Cara Black POV**

We walk down the Great Hall in pairs, with many eyes at us. If I wasn't before, now I had to be nervous.

"Which house?" Says the boy beside me and I turn to see who he is for the first time because before I was lost in my own mind.

"The boy I ran into…" I say thinking out loud.

"There is no such house." He says smirking.

"Slytherin." I say smiling.

"I will meet you there then…" He says smiling back as we arrive and he moves to join his friends and I do the same.

"Isn't that the boy you ran into?" Reena whispers to me and I nod. "He's cute…"

I giggle at her comment.

The Sorting Ceremony began and soon enough was hard to breath.

"Reena Anson." Professor McGonagall says and my heart skips a bit.

_Please be Slytherin! Please!_ I think while Reena walks towards the Sorting Hat. She sits down and ten seconds after the Hat is put on her head he shouts.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table begins to cheer and I feel really happy but soon I am nervous again because going next is…

"Sabina Anson." Professor McGonagall says.

With Sabina I am even more nervous because I know there is a real chance of her ending up in Ravenclaw. Thirty seconds later the Sorting Hat answers to my prayers.

"SLYTHERIN!" He says.

Now I am really nervous, because it doesn't matter if my friends get to go to Slytherin if I don't go… after all, I want us close to each other.

I hope being related to Salazar Slytherin gives me an advantage but what if it doesn't and the Hat decides to put me somewhere else! I would not die if I went to Ravenclaw but I prefer to transfer to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons than to be sorted into Hufflepuff or worse, Gryffindor. I do hope I am sorted into Slytherin, not only because I would love to be in the same house as my friends but also because I don't want to disappoint my Mom and Dad.

"Cara Black." Professor McGonagall says.

I walk towards the Sorting Hat and on the way I hear the cute boy I've met saying "Did she say Black?"

I keep my eyes in front of me and I can see McGonagall become stiffer and the professors on the table move uncomfortably; I take a better look at them and I see Dumbledore studying me carefully; Snape nods at me in what I think is he trying to be supportive which makes me smile; at last my eyes lay on the man with the turban that I saw earlier at the train station, I take my eyes away from him and sit.

McGonagall moves to put the Hat on me and I close my eyes and think really hard. _Don't you dare not put me in Slytherin! I will rip you apart!_ And before the Hat even touches my head it shouts.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I sigh in relief as the Slytherin table claps, and I smile that my dad's advice worked… my mom said in her diaries that dad used to say that in case of doubt threatening always works.

As I stand back up I smile at Lance, who gives me a thumbs up, and at Elliot, who smiles back at me. I walk towards the Slytherin table where Sabina and Reena are giving me a standing ovation.

I shake some hands and smile as I sit facing Sabina and Reena.

The Sorting Ceremony continues and I wait anxious for Lance and Elliot, thankfully they soon join us at the Slytherin table. I keep my attention on the Ceremony and soon it's the cute boy's turn.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall says.

"Malfoy… Could he be the son of Narcisa? Our moms second degree cousin?" Elliot asks studying the boy that walks towards the Hat while filled with confidence.

"I think so… But even if he is not… Almost everyone is related to the Blacks… So we might still be related somehow…" I say.

"Good thing you're not that close related…" Reena says smirking and making me blush.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouts even before it touches his head.

We all clap as the boy walk towards us. He smiles at me when he sees me.

The Ceremony continues and I don't pay much attention anymore until I hear his name.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall says and it's obvious that now the whole school is paying extreme attention.

Students begin to whisper and some get up to see him better.

He sits and the hat is put on and I pay close attention, especially because I don't want him in the same house as me, but hopefully he will go to the same house as his parents.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouts making me smile in relief while the Gryffindor table gives the boy a standing ovation.

Sometime later, the Sorting Ceremony ends. And Professor Dumbledore says a few words and then food appears everywhere.

We eat wonders while talking and getting to know each other.

"I'm Millicent Bulstrode!" The girl on my left says to me.

"I'm Cara Black!" I say smiling. "These are my friends, Sabina and Reena Anson."

They greet each other.

"Cara!" I look to see Lance calling me from closer to the end of the table on the side opposite to mine. "We are all planning on hanging out in the common room before going to sleep in order to get to know each other better! Ok?"

"Okay!" I say smiling.

The feast went on smoothly with the students eating and talking silliness; after desert, Dumbledore got up and made his welcome speech, and he also added a few warnings like for example to stay away from the Forbidden Forest and definitely avoid the third-floor corridor on the right side of the school. Before sending us to sleep he decided he felt festive enough to have us sing the school song.

He directs the song with his wand. He flicks out a ribbon that floats in the air, creating the words for the students to sing along with, each singing to the tune of their choice. The rest of the staff does not appear to have any delight in this little ritual, but Dumbledore, for example, conducts the singing with gusto and even gets a bit misty at the end.

"First Years, follow me." Says a girl that probably is a prefect.

We follow her and the other prefect to the dungeons; we stop and face a stone wall.

"Noble." The prefect boy says and then a passage is revealed.

"Wicked!" I whisper excited while looking around the common room.

Minutes later, all first years are sitting around and I realize for the first time that in our year there are ten boys and eight girls, making me realize that since it is sorted that sometimes the number of students in each year per house are different, but I guess must be around 20 students a year per house.

"Well… I'm Blaise Zabini!" Says a dark-skinned boy starting the presentations.

"Travis Davis…" Says another boy, who looks really tired.

"Antony Rosier." Says a boy that is looking towards the window.

"Colton Hitchens." Says a boy that seems to be the broody type.

"Hestia Carrow!" Says a brunette girl with short hair.

"Flora Carrow!" Says Hestia's twin sister that also has short hair, making me think that those two will probably be hard to tell apart; but it is funny to see that in a group of eight girls, four are twins.

"Theodore Nott." Says boy that seems to be shy.

"Daphne Greengrass!" Says a blonde girl with delicate features.

"Lance King!" Says Lance, smiling at everyone.

"Gregory Goyle." Says a boy that seems like he should be in second year.

"Vincent Crabbe." Says the boy sitting next to Goyle.

"I'm Reena Anson and this is my twin sister Sabina Anson!" Reena says introducing herself and her sister.

"Pansy Parkinson!" Says a girl smiling, but as her eyes pass through me it seems as if they get darker and colder.

"Elliot Holmes…" Elliot says looking bored as usual.

"Draco Malfoy!" Says the cute boy, smiling at me.

"I'm Cara Black!" I say smiling and ending the introductions.

"Are we related? I thought I knew all Blacks… My mom was a Black, her name is Narcisa." Draco says smiling at me.

"Narcisa? Oh! That's my Mom second degree cousin!" I say smiling. "She is also second degree cousin to Elliot's Mom that was my Mom's twin sister!"

Draco looks at Elliot that nods in agreement.

"Cool! Although we are not that close related... We are more like third or fourth cousins…" He says smirking which makes me smile.

"True. Not that close related… Although in the end almost everyone is related to the Blacks!" I say smiling.

"That's true! I have an ancestor that married a Black! Which makes us related by marriage!" Millicent says to me.

"Oh… That's right… Cara and I are her decedents too…" Elliot says thoughtful.

"My grandaunt did marry a Black too; I guess we are also related." Says Antony Rosier.

"Oh! That's my grandmother on my Mother's side!" Draco says. "I think that makes us second cousins!"

"I'm also related to the Blacks…" Says Colton Hitchens.

"Right… You are probably a descendent of Isla Black since your name is Hitchens…" Elliot says making me remember that Isla Black was burned off because she married a muggle named Bob Hitchens.

"Yes, I am related to one of the Blacks that was cut out for marrying a muggle!" He says serious and I can see the others look somewhat disgust by this fact. "She was like my great-great-great-grandmother, but I still have the muggle last name because it was mostly male descendants… But my family has only married half-bloods since then."

"But you are…" Pansy begins to say with disgust.

"A half-blood!" I interrupt her. "He is a half-blood like many others are, and his family has only married half-bloods ever since! Besides, it's obvious by his way of acting and the house that he is in that he has the same believes as all of us."

They seem to accept what I said and move on; Colton does smile at me seeming thankful.

"I'm also related… One of ours married a Black." Says Crabbe.

"Irma Crabbe married Pollux Black… They are our grand grandparents…" Elliot says.

"Wow! You do know you family history!" Daphne says amazed.

"Elliot has a pretty good memory!" Sabina says sounding proud and speaking for the first time since the group got together.

We stay silent for a while not sure of what to do next.

"In the end almost everyone is related to the Blacks!" I say smiling.

"True, but I do think the Malfoys are better!" Draco says smirking which ends up leading to a heated and long discussion about which family is the best.

"That's enough!" I say and they stop talking. "We are never going to reach an agreement! So let's just go to bed! I'm so tired!"

Everyone agrees to this and we bid our good nights.

We, the girls, move towards the Slytherin Girls Dormitory. There are two doors that have first years written on it and we can see a list of names on the side of those.

"I guess that's the list of names of for the rooms… It's a shame we don't get to choose who we share room with…" Reena says upset.

I look at the first one and read out loud.

"Millicent Bulstrode, Flora Carrow, Hestia Carrow and Pansy Parkinson."

We say our good nights and walk into the other room.

The walls of the room are decorated with Slytherin crests. There are four ancient four-posters beds with green silk hangings. Also, silver lanterns hang from the ceilings.

"This is a very cool room! And I am just so glad to be able to go to sleep!" Reena says throwing herself in the first bed, from left to right, that has her things already there.

"This is a really nice bedroom and being under the lake is very interest as long as the windows don't break…" Sabina says walking to her bed that is the second bed from left to right.

"No better way to wake up!" Daphne says sarcastically while walking to her bed that is the fourth while I walk towards mine that is the third.

"Now this is just awful! I will probably stay awake the whole night keeping an eye on the window!" I say frustrated.

"Please do tell us if it breaks…" Sabina says.

"Hey!" I shout and throw my pillow at her.

"Pillow fight!" Reena shouts excited and throws her pillow at me but I duck and it ends up hitting Daphne, which escalates everything and for the next few minutes we have an awesome pillow fight.

Not long after the pillow fight is over, we change into our pajamas, say goodnight and then go to sleep exhausted and relaxed at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone!

**I'm from Brazil and so is my mother. My mother wrote a book and I am translating it to English. I put two chapters here in a fic with the same name as the book: Morganwish-Walker. You can find these first chapters, that are like a first look, in my user here. If you could check it out and share your thoughts I would truly appreciate. Thank You.**

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, and although I hope to get reviews I won't wait for them to post because I really like doing this Harry Potter story and I will continue it either way.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on writing a Cara Black story for all the Harry Potter books!

I should end saying that I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my originals character Cara, Elliot, Lance, Reena and Sabina, along with a few others.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Cara Black POV**

I feel a hand shaking me slightly and I open my eyes.

"Time to wake up." Sabina says to me smiling kindly. "I already took a shower so the bathroom is free."

"Thanks for waking me up…" I say sleep. "I will go awake the others…"

I get up slowly, as if my body doesn't want to move yet, and go towards Daphne.

"Hey Daphne… Time to wake up…" I say shaking her.

"Already?..." She says opening her eyes.

"Yeah… And is best if you get up now because Sabina just freed the bathroom and Reena and I still have to go, and Reena takes her time…" I say smirking and she is up in a second.

"I am up!" She says. "I promise I will be quick Cara!"

"Thanks…" I say moving towards Reena while Daphne hurries towards the bathroom.

"Reena… Time to wake up…" I say shaking her but she doesn't wake up.

"Reena! Time to wake up!" I say a little louder.

"Reena! Wake up!" I say louder and shaking her harder but doesn't make a difference so I move closer and shout into her ear. "CRUCIO!"

In a split second she falls on the floor with her wand already in her hand making me realize she keeps it under her pillow. She looks around in search of danger and when she sees none she looks confused but seconds later realization appears on her face.

"You are evil!" She says to me while getting up. "You shouted Crucio to wake me up! That's evil and mean in so many levels! I was scared to death!"

"But you did react very fast! Which was really impressive!" I say smiling.

"Don't compliment me to distract me! It won't work!" She says annoyed.

"You look so great in the mornings!" I say still smiling.

"Do I?" She says and moves to check herself in the mirror. "Oh! I really do!"

I smile at how easily I can distract her; the truth is that I always joke with her but can distract her seconds later because for some reason she can never stay mad at me.

"Did I hear someone shout the Cruciatus Curse?" Daphne asks confused, walking in minutes later.

"Cara shouted in my ear to wake me up… I am hard to wake up unless something looks serious… It worked! I was up in a second, or better yet, I was in the ground on a second!" Reena says explaining.

"On the ground?" Daphne asks confused.

"I fell off of my bed…" Reena says embarrassed making Daphne laugh.

Sometime later, after we all took our showers and dressed up, we go together to the Great Hall and when we arrive there we go straight to the Slytherin table where I can see that Pansy is already there and sitting next to Draco, on his other side is Crabbe followed by Goyle; Elliot is on the opposite side of the table reading a book while eating, there is an empty place on his left and on his right there's Lance talking to Blaise; closer to the end of the table is Nott sitting alone while writing something with his food left untouched.

Sabina sits on Elliot's left while Reena sits on Blaise's right with Daphne and they both join their conversation about what they expect of today's classes. I move to sit next to Daphne but when Draco sees me he smiles.

"Hey Cara! Come sit next to me!" He says to me and then turns serious to Crabbe and Goyle. "Give her space."

I smile happily and go sit on his left. "Good Morning Draco!" I say smiling.

"Cara." Pansy says to me annoyed.

"Pansy." I say smirking and making her angry.

"How did you like the accommodations?" He asks.

"Best Hogwarts has to offer!" I say proud to be in Slytherin.

"I am definitely used to better!" Pansy says budding in. "I am sure you are too Draco! I mean, being a Malfoy obviously means you are used to the very best!"

"That's very true!" Draco says busting with confidence and smiling at Pansy which makes me roll my eyes and move to get some French toasts and Sausages.

"The mail is here…" Elliot says sounding bored without even raising his glance.

I look around and see the first of many owls entering. Elliot knew they were arriving now even before he saw the first one, sometimes his sense of perception astonishes even me, although Sabina has an even bigger sense if that's even possible.

"Thanks Jazz!" I say to Elliot's pet owl while I grab a letter from Uncle Roderick.

"Your owl?" Draco asks while taking an envelope from the Eagle Owl close to him.

"No, Elliot's owl… I decided to have a cat and if I ever need to use an owl I know Elliot will let me borrow his… My cat is really cute, his name is Kawaii…" I say smiling. "Is that your owl?"

"Yeah… His name is Spinel." Draco says.

"Like the gem?" I ask and he nods surprised that I understood. "Nice name choice!"

"It really is a nice name Draco!" Pansy buds in again. "Can I pat him?"

"Sure…" Draco says while shrugging.

Pansy moves her hand towards Spinel who tries to hurt her which makes me smile internally.

"I better not…" Pansy says pulling her hand away.

"Why not? He seems kind…" I say moving my hand to pat him and he lets it which makes Pansy look angry.

"He likes you." Draco says smiling and surprised.

"Not the only one, it seems…" Lance says smirking and making me blush and keep my hand to myself.

"Nice move Lance! Really nice!" Reena says sarcastically.

"What? What did I say?" He says confused.

Minutes later Professor Snape shows up and begins to hand us our timetables.

"Good morning Professor!" I say smiling shyly.

"Cara." He says with a nod.

I take a look at my timetable.

- First Period

. Monday: Potions with Gryffindor, from 9:00 to 10:00.

. Tuesday: History of Magic with Hufflepuff, from 9:00 to 10:00.

. Wednesday: Potions with Gryffindor, from 9:00 to 10:00.

. Thursday: History of Magic with Hufflepuff, from 9:00 to 10:00.

. Friday: Potions with Gryffindor, from 9:00 to 10:00.

- Second Period

. Monday: Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, from 10:30 to 12:30.

. Tuesday: Charms with Ravenclaw, from 10:30 to 12:30.

. Wednesday: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, from 10:30 to 12:30.

. Thursday: Herbology with Hufflepuff, from 10:30 to 12:30.

. Friday: Potions with Gryffindor, from 10:30 to 12:30.

- Afternoon Class

. Wednesday: Flying with Gryffindor, from 15:30 to 16:30.

- Midnight Class

. Wednesday: Astronomy with Gryffindor, begins at midnight and lasts one hour.

"Professor." I hear Draco saying.

"Draco. Here is your time table." Professor Snape says making me wonder how he knows Draco.

"Professor!" I say before he moves to another student.

"Yes, Ms. Black." He says sounding bored.

"We don't have any afternoon class besides Flying?" I ask.

"You will only have afternoon classes in your third year and forward, until then you spend your afternoon time practicing to have better control of your magic, studying, doing your homework and spend time in the clubs." He says.

"Clubs?" I ask confused.

"Yes, I also handed you a list of clubs that exist in Hogwarts, you can join then, but be sensible and not like those idiots that I usually have to teach and don't join many clubs otherwise you will have to drop them either way when you begin your third year because you will need more time study with the new classes." He says explaining.

"I see… Thanks for the advice!" I say smiling and he turns to leave but then changes his mind and comes closer to me.

"Yesterday… I am sure both your parents would be proud to see you here and being sorted into Slytherin." He says making me smile emotionally.

"Thank you Professor! You don't know how nice is to hear that…" I say and he nods but before he leaves he looks at Elliot.

"And your mother would also be proud of you, Mr. Holmes. Even if she wasn't a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw instead, she would have been proud of you." He says.

"Thank you Professor." Elliot says gratefully as Professor Snape moves towards Pansy to give her timetable and there goes on.

"You know him well?" Draco asks me curious.

"Not really… I would like to get to know him more… He used to be my mother's best friend until she passed away…" I say sadly. "You?"

"I know him quite well… He is an old family friend and my godfather." Draco says studying me and then puts one hand in my shoulder. "I think you are on the right track to get to know him, he usually doesn't usually go around explaining things or being nice, you are special."

"Thanks Draco!" I say smiling and blushing.

"So which club will you be joining Draco?" Pansy says running the moment and I really begin to not like her which Sabina and Elliot notice because they are smiling slightly.

I look at the Club list for the first time.

Hogwarts Clubs

House Quidditch Team: _Each house has their own Quidditch team and they play each other during the course of the school year for the Quidditch Cup. Not open to First Years._

Chess Club:_Hogwarts club about Wizard Chess, where members compete against each other and once a year they have a championship in which the winner is named the 'Hogwarts Wizard Chess Champion'. Open to all years._

Gobstones Club: _The Gobstones club is where the Hogwarts students can properly play other members and once a year there is a championship that will allow their members to properly play, the championship has as a special guest to watch the matches, the guest is each year one different member of the Professional or International Gobstones League that once attended Hogwarts and was part of the club. Open to all years._

Music Club: _Hogwarts Music Club is the club where students learn or perfect their skill at choir singing, individual singing, Latin and polyphonically. The Music Club best members are selected by Professor Flitwick to be part of the Frog Choir that is Hogwarts' singing group. Open to all years._

Hogwarts Orchestra: _Hogwarts Orchestra is a selective club, open to all years but that to be a member you have to audition. The club members sometimes play by themselves for public entertainment and sometimes they accompany the Frog Choir. The orchestra is comprised of saxophonists, violinists, cellists, flutists, drummers, harpists, tubists, pianists and harpsichordists. Its conductor is Professor Flitwick. Auditions will occur in September 14, at 09:00AM in the Music Classroom._

Fashion Club: _It's a club about the Wizard World Fashion, where members discuss new designs, new designers and also have the chance to design their own clothes. Once a year a few selected members have a chance to show their own designs in the Hogwarts Annual Fashion Show on which one designer will be chosen as the best and have their designs published in the fashion section of the Witch Weekly. Open to all years._

Drama Club: _It's a club where students get to learn or perfect their acting skills. Members of the Drama Club will also help as models for the Magical Fashion Club in the Hogwarts Annual Fashion Show. The Drama Club also auditions between its members for the End of the Year Showcase, where a play is presented to the whole school. Open to all years._

"Well… I will be joining the Quidditch Team next year for sure…" Draco says. "And the truth is that with the amount of work we have it's impossible to join more than one… I could join one this year and drop it when I got to my third year but I don't think that's my thing. So, no clubs for me this year!"

"That's so cool! I think Quidditch is so awesome and perfect for you Draco! I will be cheering for you at every single game for sure!" She says dreamy. "I want to join the Music Club and maybe I will get selected to be part of the Frog Choir!"

"I'm sure you will be part of the Frog Choir Pansy!" I say smiling. "You already look like one!"

At this Blaise, Reena and Lance choke on their drinks and Daphne, Sabina and Elliot try not to laugh while Draco smirks cockily. From the end of the table I can hear Theo laughing, as I can also hear Crabbe and Goyle laughing although they began to laugh a bit later because I guess it took them a while to understand.

"What did you just say?" Pansy asks angry.

"I said that…" I begin to say but Blaise interrupts me.

"I think I will be joining the Gobstones Club! I really like it. Besides, I am very good at it… I might also join the Music Club… My mom was in this club so I guess that would make her happy. But unlike Pansy, I definitely don't look like a frog!" He says teasing.

"I am not a frog or look like one!" She says angry and gets up and leave followed by Millicent, Flora and Hestia.

We all begin to laugh at that.

"Nice Blaise!" I say smiling at him.

"Thanks! I couldn't waste a chance like that one…" He says smirking.

"Which club will you be joining, Cara?" Draco asks curious.

"Quidditch next year for sure!" I say smiling confident.

"Which position?" He asks.

"Chaser! You?" I ask.

"Seeker." He says. "Are you any good?"

"You bet I am! As you will soon find out, I am talented at many things… from school to sports!" I say smiling.

"You are not the only one!" Reena says smiling. "I will be joining the Fashion Club and I will definitely become a famous Designer someday!"

"Me too!" Daphne says excited. "I guess you will either have a professional enemy or partner in me!"

"That's so cool Daphne! Who knows… Maybe someday we design some things together or become partners at our own Boutique!" Reena says smiling and then turns to Sabina. "How about you, Sis? Which club?"

"Hogwarts Orchestra, like Elliot will also be doing." She says and then takes a sip of her juice making Elliot smile. "If we don't get in then maybe we will join Chess Club although I prefer the Orchestra."

"Me too…" Elliot says smiling.

"You will join which club, Lance?" I ask smiling at him.

"I think I will join the Drama Club, being the lead actor suits me." Lance says smirking.

"Overconfidence is not an attractive thing Lance!" Reena says to him.

"Do you think so too, Daphne?" Lance asks Daphne charmingly.

"Uhm…" Daphne tries to answer and begins to blush but is literally saved by the bell that is telling us to go to class.

"Potions with Gryffindors awaits us! Let's go…" I say getting up and changing the subject which makes Daphne smile at me gratefully.


End file.
